


My Face : Dean/Castiel (a Supernatural music video)

by Braid7



Series: RyanDan Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Castiel's growing relationship in the 1st half of Season 4. Followed by the video "My Face". Song by RyanDan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Face : Dean/Castiel (a Supernatural music video)

[My Face : Dean/Castiel (A Supernatural music video) (link to external site) ](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/spn.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/34/my-face-:-supernatural-:-dean-castiel)


End file.
